Lord Hater
Lord Hater is the main protagonist in Wander Over Yonder series, he's the superstar of the villains, an expert in evil laughter due to a severe case of anorexia was literally on the bones. He claims to be the ruler of the universe and who is going to win, all will bow at their feet and rule beyond even Tannhäuser Gate, etc ... Of course get nothing because Wander and Sylvia ruin their plans if what is proposed and in fact, as bad always left much to be desired. He's really a clone of Bowser. History Creation In a secret laboratory in Bowser Land, Bowser create a machine which achieved cloned himself in the future with the help of the Koopalings. After months of failed experiments, Bowser managed to make the machine to make a clone in perfect condition. Everything was fine, until the clone started getting skin and flesh from the bones, Bowser found out that his clone had anorexia and exile him from his kingdom by doing two things, first. sleep him with special pills created by Ludwig and two. give the baby to someone else (he chose The Red Guy) but not without giving the child a name, Bowser think in the things he most hate and then he gives him the name of Hater. Childhood After the clonation, Hater was growing up like any normal teen in the Hell, porn kittens, smell, and shit like a jerk! One day his adoptive father found porn magazines under his bed and said he was not the daughter he had expected. After much boredom Hater started to fuck for studies, smoking marijuana and beating all emos and fags miguxês. Hater met a dwarf called Peepers and with him he became a Badboy now, but his father never gave him the idea of a girl who helped with the housework and replaced her mother's raining and the novel. One day, Hater and Peepers made a sleepover party, and they fell asleep at 4:00 am. However, while they slept, Hater's father put a tiara on Sailor Moon that he would be his fox but Hater woke and realized this angry with his father, he ran away from home with Peepers and sovou him with great force. His father, frustrated, went into a psychotic Nazi group led by Emo Capeta and learned the gesture of adoration for Hitler. Wander and Sylvia Today, Hater has started a new life with Peepers abandoning the earth to travel across the galaxy to search for a new place away from his father. From that moment, Hater managed to create a new clone machine, cloning Peepers 1 million times and nicknaming the clones as "Watchdogs". Watchdogs helped to create a spaceship for Hater, who now had the desire to conquer the galaxy and renamed himself as "Lord Hater". During months, Hater has planned to conquer worlds and put them under his name. But unfortunately, a star nomad and a zbornak appeared from the hills, they called Wander and Sylvia and they decided to compete Hater in a spaghetti eating contest and other contests to show who was the greatest in the galaxy. Hater was defeated by Wander and he became enraged and tried to kill and rape Wander and Sylvia but his spaceship was destroyed in the process. Character Info Likes *Conquer the galaxy *F**king old people's worlds up *Beating the f**k out of Commander Peepers for being a twat *Bowser *Torture Wander and Sylvia for all the eternity *Evil *Mustard *Beating Up Ugly People *Beating teacher *Darth Vader Dislikes *Wander and Sylvia *Annoying people *Other people who want to conquer the galaxy *Nazis *Mayo *The Red Guy *Good *Princess Celestia (As seen on their death battle) *UNSC Family *Bowser (Father) *Satan (Adoptive father) *Lord Tirek (presumed brother) *The Mysterious Stranger (presumed brother) *Black Hiver (presumed brother) Videos Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Uneducated Category:Bosses Category:Tyrants Category:Supervillains Category:Deformed Creatures Category:Clones Category:Males Category:Crazy Characters Category:Characters who swear very much Category:Cartoon Characters